


Will our hearts be racing

by Liveforlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Famous Harry Styles, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, Jealous Harry, Louis tomlinson/Liam Payne friendship, Louis-centric, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Non-Famous Louis, Sad Harry, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforlarry/pseuds/Liveforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis is friends with one direction and Harry really doesn't like him until he finds something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1

"Niall stop!" Louis said trying not to laugh at his friend telling his horrendous jokes. He had managed to become quite close friends with one direction but he doesn't remember how, its not like he was trying to he just bumped in to niall one day at his work and they found a friendly interest in football and music. However there is one person who he's not quite friends with, the arrogant Harry styles. Harry really doesn't like him he's never even tried to talk to louis or even stay in the same room for more than an hour. Louis has always wished they would've got along before now because he's not one to leave people out of his life. 

 

  
"so louis tell me about you day at work" niall said standing up to get his cup of tea off the table. "it was-" but before he could even finish the door opened and harry walked in his face dropped when he saw louis sitting with niall."What's he doing here? "harry said in disgust.  
"I do have a name you know" Louis responded, "well i know that i'm not stupid" retorted harry rudely. Louis looked towards niall who was looking in harry direction as he rolled his eyes louis thought to himself that it would be better to leave than to sit and watch harry grow to hate him more.  


 

  
"listen I'm really sorry about harry, text me later and we can catch up another time",niall said looking louis in the eye. "I will.." louis said as he waved to niall walking out of the door and in to his small run down car but not before noticing the fact that harry had left very little room for him to get off the drive and leave. He really hoped that they could be friends in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a day since louis had seen niall and harry and he was about to spend the day with all the guys and sophia. niall said he would pick him up so he be was sat waiting, thinking about what today has in store for him and harry non existing friendship. As he got lost in his thoughts he heard the doorbell ring and he jumped off the couch grabbing his phone and keys and walking towards the door to great niall.  
"hey how are you doing today ?"asked niall.  
"good thanks im just going to have to get over the fact that he hates me.." replied louis.  
"you ready to go then?" he asked  
"yeah i'll meet you at the car" louis said as he locked his door and walked towards the street noticing the fact that niall had parked a few doors down for some reason.

"so have you heard from harry"  
"no why would he talk to me?"louis laughed thinking it was a stupid question for niall to ask.  
"well ..."he went to talk but stopped and went on to say "you know hes just being an idiot"  
"yeah he defiantly is" louis said sighing whilst looking out of the window noticing the restaurant coming in to view.

When they got inside the restaurant louis noticed harry sitting at the table with liam and Sophia they were in a booth at the back of the room away from anyone's view so they could have some privacy. Niall sat down first leaving one space left louis saw it was facing the dreaded harry styles, he didn't look very happy. they greeted everyone and then a friendly looking waitress came over to take their orders, "hi what can i get for you" she was looking directly at louis with a smile on her face, "just a coke please" he responded playfully making harry laugh.  
"is something funny?"louis said making harry look up and shake his head as if nothing just happened.

A few minutes later after the conversation had started to pick up the blonde waitress came back and handed louis his drink last "and there's your coke sir".  
"Thank you"  
"its nothing its my job isn't it, can I get you anything else like my numb-"but before she could even finish her sentence the arrogant harry styles interrupted the conversation "he's not interested sorry as you may see were all here together so if you would kindly excuse yourself thanks. "giving the waiter dirty looks making her go before they knew it.

Everyone just looked at harry shocked with how he just spoke to that poor girl who was harmlessly flirting its not like harry likes louis or anything is it? "harry there was no need to be like that she was just having a bit of fun" louis finally spoke.  
"I was just doing you a friendly favour its not you type anyway is it" he sniggered as he took a sip of his drink placing it back on the table smiling in his direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Harrys pov:  
I watched the way he sipped his drink and laughed as he was talking to Sophia. The way he would put his hand on the arm-'no stop thinking about him!',i tried but i just couldn't, i noticed that Niall had started talking to him i started to get more annoyed with every second that passed. He knew that when i first met i kinda had a crush on him and then i told him that i didn't like him but that was a lie it was a fucking massive lie! He couldn't stop laughing and touching him he knew that it would make me jealous but he carried on.  
"where are you going harry?" Liam asked  
"toilet" i mumbled walking away from the table towards the door of the restroom as i did i overheard the waitress from before who as flirting with Louis talking to one of her co-workers.

"He was so handsome, i really wish i got his number." she said as the other waiter started talking  
"yeah i bet he his...he looks like he'd be good in bed as well."  
I clenched my fists and before i knew it i was walking over to the desk slamming my hand down making them both jump and stop talking.  
"don't you ever talk about Louis like that again and stay away and next time don't try to flirt with your costumers do you hear me!They quickly nodded.

As i turned around i bumped in to someone and made them spill their drink  
"oh im so sorry i'll get you a new one what was it ?"  
He turned round and at that moment my jaw hit the floor.  
"harry" he said going in for a handshake it was my ex ben!  
"ben! What are you doing in town?"  
"oh i'm meeting a few old friends its jacks birthday this weekend, its good to see you.  
You've changed a lot since we last saw each other, you may have even gotten hotter!" he said smirking at me as i walked back to the table never actually making it to the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I've had a lot of exams this week and I'm moving house so my updates may varey I'm trying my best.x


	4. Chapter 4

louis pov:

"louis!" niall shouted making me jump out of my thoughts and get back to reality"sorry.."i replied mumbling.  
"your looking at harry arent you?"he asked looking towards his direction where he was talking to some guy. I couldnt see who it was because there back was to me but they seemed to be touching each other i nodded to niall where he was already getting up from the table before i had even given him eye contact,"come on louis lets go-"niall said.  
"niall where are you off to?"liam cut him off before he could finish his sentence to me and now niall reasised everyone at the table was looking at him.  
"im just takin' louis home,his family are coming round soon and i was hoping to meet them again they're a lovley bunch of people" he said with a smile on his face.  
I was really confused by this point because i'm sure niall knew my family where in france at this moment in time so i just went along with it because im sure he was just trying to protect me form harry.  
"bye lads,sohpia see you later"we both said at the same time.  
As we were walking out of the reaustrant i turned round to niall and i stood still in shock,the mystery guy who harry was talking to was Ben harrys ex!! harry noticed me walking out with niall and just carried on talking to Ben as though he was just a friend not the man who left him at hs most vunerable point in his life without a single word of goodbye.

When we reached the exit i made my way to the nearest bench i could find i needed to sit down so i could get out of this unhealthy state of shock."louis i see the way you look at harry"niall stared to say "what do you mean"i sighed  
"i mean i know what that look is louis it's love and i think you know im right,you can tell me if im wrong but i know for sure i'm not i've seen that look many times before."he said and his face fell slghtly as i held my head in my hands  
"he's so stupid not to see it louis if i was harry i wouldnt ignore you or treat you like he does you diserve more than that"niall said smiling trying to cheer me up.  
"H..he hates my niall and i dont know how i can change it!" i said trying to hold back the tears but i wasnt doing a very good job as i felt one slowly drip down my face.  
Niall put his arm round me giving me a hug from the side showing me his support,"please dont cry i know it's shitty but i have an idea,we're going to show harry just how much of an idiot he is being by ignorying you."niall mumbled in to my ear smirking his head off.  
"so what's your idea then?" i asked willing to give anyhitng a shot...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's Pov:

 

Me and Ben exchanged numbers before I headed back to my table. But when I got there Louis and Niall's seats were still empty so I stayed stood up. "Where is Louis?" I asked making Sophia look up from her phone. "he left with Niall.." "Why?" I asked quite confused to why they both needed to leave whilst we were altogether as a group. " his family had decided to pay him a visit and Niall wanted to meet them again.." She said smiling.

 

I was still confused because I'm sure I heard him saying his family went on holiday, Liam and Sophia went back to their conversation so I walked out to see if I could see Louis and Niall . As I stepped on the street outside the restaurant they were sat on a bench across the road and they were both laughing. I stared as they both got up and walked off. I walked towards my car knowing I couldn't be bothered arguing with Niall and pretending that I hate Louis.

 

It had been a few days since we all met up. I logged on to twitter and went on Louis's account, I don't follow him and he doesn't follow me. I sat there hovering my finger above the follow button, I wanted to tap on it but I was nervous, what if she didn't follow me back? I sighed as I moved my finger away, then it hit me of the realisation that I had been a complete and utter dick to him I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to me again.

 

I've acted the horribly around him being utterly different than my true loving self that everyone knows me for, he must hate me and that honestly makes me feel like shit. All I want is him and to be able to lay on the sofa watching movies cuddled up with each other in mountains of blankets but I'm never going to get that if I don't change the way I act.

 

I felt my phone vibrate so I unlocked it and opened the message I had received off Liam.  
L: Were all going to a club tonight just to catch up, you coming?  
H: Yeah sure I need to have a night out.  
L: Great, and try and bring a date or something ;) because I know how you get when you've had a few drinks..  
I laughed at the stupid comment he had just said. I knew everyone else would have a date so I have no choice than to invite Ben,I found his number and pressed call waiting for him to pick up...


	6. Not a chapter

OMG I'm so happy right now this morning I went to collect my GCSE results for an exam I took a year early and I got an A*&A with an overall A grade so to celebrate I'm going to update earlier than planned tonight !!


	7. Chapter 6

louis pov:

 

"You look amazing lou.." Niall said as i stood infront of him.  
"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself mate.."i replied making him laugh.   
Niall had asked me to be his date for going to a club tonight, basically we were going to make harry realise what he was missing out on which was me. Ifollowed niall to his black range rover,that was as shiny as i'd ever seen it, and got it whilst he walked round to his side and set off.   
"Do you know who Harry's taking?" i asked then niall shuck his head.  
"No.."  
"Oh.."  
"But that doesn't matter.." He said smirking again.

"Hold my arm alright.."niall said as i pushed past all the people in the club to get to the booth where everyone was. my face dropped when i saw who Harry was with. ben, the same dick who i saw earlier. niall gripped my hand tightly which made me look at him and he raised his eyebrows making me remember why he was doing it. Harry was looking at both of us but he looked angry which was weird 'why would he care about who i was with nor not'i thought as i shrugged it off and sat down.

There was a line of shots on the table so everyone took as many as they could possibly hold in their grip. i managed 4 so i was i was slightly tipsy. i looked over to Harry and Ben's direction, he had his hand on his leg and he was laughing into his chest. Niall must have noticed and started to getting closer to me, he put a hand on my knee and one round my waist making me lean into his side and smiled. He slowly leaned in towards my ear and mumbled a few encouraging words making me smile. out of the corner of my eye i could feel Harry staring at us making me smirk into Niall's neck. 

Everyone's drinks had arrived after a few minutes, i'd ordered vodka and coke and some blue&green cocktail Niall had got me. after a couple of swigs of their drinks everyone go up to dance apart from me,Niall,Harry and Ben.  
"He keeps looking.." Niall said to me which instantly made me look over at Harry who quickly looked away.  
i sat there sipping my drink and messing around with the straw and coaster feeling really confused at how Harry was acting tonight.


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7

 

Harry's pov:

 

"Let's go dance.." Ben mumbled into my ear as he ran his finger up and down my chest. he was smirking but I was too busy looking at Louis and Niall who were getting too close for my liking. Niall had his hand on his chair and he kept moving closer and closer to him. 

I noticed them both getting up and walking towards the bar with his hand tightly around louis waist.  
"Yeah come on then.." I said grabbing Ben's hand and joining everyone else.  
He started dancing beside me and I joined him but I made sure that i was always able to see Louis and Niall. 

They had just done two shots and louis was gradually moving closer to Niall,I noticed he said something In his ear and he nodded and then walked off, Louis stood there sipping his drink.  
I stopped dancing but Ben pulled my arm, "Harry what's up?" he asked making me shake my head.  
"N-nothing.." I said grabbing his hips so we could carry on dancing.

I looked over to Louis again only to see a guy was stood next to him and it defiantly wasn't Niall my anger was rising. the new guy was moving closer to him and he was moving back, I knew that he didn't like it because he looked uncomfortable.  
When I noticed him grabbing his waist whilst trying to kiss her I pushed Ben away and walked over the to the scene infront of me.  
"Harry!" I heard Ben shout behind me but I carried on walking, this guy had just made a bad decision and so had Niall for leaving him alone at the bar.

Louis Pov:

 

"Oh come on, I know you want me i've seen you staring at me.." The stranger said to me as he pulled me into him whilst grabbing me waist.  
"N-no, get off me!" i said trying to push him off but his grip was getting tighter.  
"Listen pretty boy-" but before he could carry on his sentence he was dragged back and knocked to the floor. When i got a sight of the person who had pushed him my face paled and my jaw dropped. It was Harry.

"H-Harry stop!"i tried to talk to him but Harry didn't listen and started fighting with the guy. Luckily the boys noticed and Liam got him off the guy.  
"Harry calm down yeh!" liam said pulling him back.  
"GET OUT!" Harry shouted to the guy who was already being escorted out. i stood there not knowing what to do or say i was in shock.

Niall came walking back and noticed something had happend.  
"What's happened?"  
"You left him by his fucking self!" Harry shouted pushing Niall back in to the bar.  
"Harry calm down mate! I only went to the toilet!"  
"Yeah and some guy tried making a move on him!" Harry shouted.  
"Why would you care if he did or not?" i asked making Niall and Harry look at you.  
"I don't! Why would I louis? It's not like we like each other, in fact I don't like you, never have and never will actually! I was just doing you a favour then, no one deserves that regardless if I like them or not!"  
I was standing there tears brimming in my eyes and Harry didn't even care. Everyone looked shocked and quite angry at Harry.  
"Louis, he didn't mean any of that! He's drunk and-" Liam went to say but before he could finish i stopped him.  
"It's fine, I'm going to go now anyway i just want to get out of here and go home.." I said walking off not wanting to see Harry and the others.

As i walked away i heard Niall shouting my name so i stopped and slowly turned around, "Niall please don't just go back and enjoy yourself, I'm fine okay. I just want to go home and sleep im not feeling it anymore.."  
"Louis you don't look okay.."  
"Niall please! Thanks anyway but I'm fine im just going.." He hugged me and smiled as i walked away to the fresh air.  
I stood outside of the club and hailed for a taxi to take me home away from this place,i needed a good cuppa to take my mind off tonights events.


	9. chapter 8

chapter 8

 

Harry's pov:

Everyone had left I was now on my own, I stood at the bar sipping my ice cold beer thinking over tonight's events. I know what I said to Louis is and will always be wrong and now I have no chance ever being with him, I've well and truly fucked everything up. I shouldn't have treated him like I did, I should have just told him the truth that I really liked him I even loved him deep down inside.

I was about to take another sip when someone grabbed my beer and slammed it down on the bar. It was Niall and he wasn't smiling he looked very angry and annoyed.  
"I can't believe what you just said to him Harry! Louis has never ever done anything wrong to you! To be honest I don't know why you even treat him like you do because it's so bloody obvious you like him get a grip Harry! You treat him like pure and utter shit but deep down you love him and you've just royally messed everything up. Louis is an amazing guy anyone can see it and if you didn't like him so much I would have probably asked him out by now but for you I don't know why but I will remain a good friend and let you sort things out with him! I don't think you truly realise how much you upset him!"

Niall carried on talking but I realised he was right, Louis was an amazing and loving guy and I loved him but now he thinks I hate him. If only he knew the nights I spent just lying there thinking of him not being able to go to sleep and wanting him beside me or the days I spent wanting to text or call him or even surprise him by visiting him.  
the sad thing is he doesn't know any of it, I need to tell him, I honestly don't want anyone else being near him because the thought of him being with anyone else kills me.  
"harry!" He shouted making me jump and come back to earth.

"I, I need to go and find him.." I said turning round and walking towards the exit.

"good luck mate you better make things right!" Niall shouted to me from a distance though I didn't reply because i was to busy running to go and get the man I belong with and not giving a shit who see's me do it.


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9

:  
Louis pov:

 

I eventually got home and threw my shoes to the side of the door and walked towards the hallway where i saw that i looked a mess in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy and my hair was a mess from running my hands through it to calm me down. I just wanted to curl in to a ball and lay under a mountain of covers drinking mugs full of tea and cry at remembering the night events that happened with Harry.

 

I dragged myself in to the kitchen and put the kettle on and waited for it to boil whilst putting the tea bag in to my favorite mug ,that I've had since i was younger it always cheered me up when I was feeling shitty, i put the sugar and water in squeezing the tea bag so it was strong then i finally poured in the milk.As i walked into the living room i settled on to the couch flicking through the channels when I noticed Friends was on so i put it on and snuggled into the couch making my place for the rest of the night.

As the break came on I heard a loud knock at the door, i internally groaned oping if i ignored it for long enough the person would go away but they didn't, it just got louder and quicker,so dragged myself off the sofa slowly walking to the door looking through the keyhole so I could see who it was.My Jaw dropped when I saw who it was i just stood there hoping he would go away i didn't want to see him again.... 

"Louis I know your there please just please answer the door!" The familiar accent said.

"G-go away!.." I shouted making him knock again.

"No! Not until you answer this door!"

"No Harry! Get away from my house and me i don't want to see you!"

"Louis I'm not going anywhere we need to talk." 

"I'm not answering the door Harry!" You said making him knock again. 

"Come on Louis It's freezing out here..." He said, i noticed he did look quite cold and upset so I opened it making him smile as he showed off his dimples. 

"Why are you even here Harry?" I asked making him sigh.

"To apologize, for everything, I've been such a fuck up please can we just sit and chat?.." He mumbled not looking up quite unsure if i'd agree.


	11. chapter 10

Harry's pov: 

 

He led me inside and I followed him into the kitchen area where he stood on side of the room and I stood the other.He had his arms crossed and I sighed knowing this was going to be hard for me to explain my antics of the night.

"I'm truly sorry for what I said Louis, I was out of order and I shouldn't have been such a d*ckhead,I was drunk and-"

"Harry don't you dare blame the alcohol! I know you've wanted to say it to me for ages. You hate me..You always treat me like shit and you ignore me all the time and I've had enough of it! I really don't know what I've done wrong to you Harry but I don't care about it any more because your not worth any more of my time!" he said angrily and upset which made me look up and shake my head towards him. 

"LOUIS I DON'T HATE YOU!" I shouted wholeheartedly making him look up and laugh.

"Don't lie to me Harry"Louis said just loud enough so I could hear.

"Trust me Louis I'm not lying,the way I've treated you since we first met has been undeniably disgusting and you've never deserved to be treated like that not one little bit.I didn't mean anything that I have said tonight and that I have ever said.Louis I don't hate you I've never hated you and I don't think I ever will..."I sighed as he looked up with a confused expression on his face.

"Harry I don't understand what your saying,if you don't hate me why did you act like that and treat me like shit?.."He asked.

"I...I well"I stuttered which made him come closer to me I didn't want to seem weak.

"Harry what is it what's wrong? he asked with genuine feelings of kindness in his voice.

"I love you Louis,since the day I first saw your face,I started to fall slowly in love with you every moment since..."I lay all my feelings on the table hoping he would reply but instead he had this confused expression across his face.


	12. chapter 12

3rd person pov:

 

"W-what?" Louis said in utter shock at what Harry had just admitted.  
"I really love you.." Harry said again so Louis could hear him correctly.  
"No you can't, how can you...no one treats someone they love like a idiot-" but before Louis could carry on he broke down in another wave of tears. 

 

"Louis look I can explain, I never wanted you or anyone to find out that I loved you, I don't know why but I thought if I acted in a different way I would be able to hide it. It was so hard every day, I would have to act like I hated you, when really all I ever wanted to do was talk for hours whilst cuddling you wrapped up in blankets on the sofa drinking tea all day making stupid jokes just see your pretty smile.."Harry said calmly walking closer to Louis looking him in the eyes.  
"Harry why didn't you tell me sooner?" Louis asked making him sigh.

 

"Do you want the truth? Louis nodded.  
"I was so scared incase you didn't love me back it crushed me not knowing.." Louis didn't reply Harry cleared his throat and carried on.  
"That's why whenever I saw you with anyone else I would always try to get them away from you or get protective,then when you asked why I did it I would have to lie to you Louis. Now you know I don't hate you but in fact I love you so much it hurts me not being able to do anything and I know it sounds stupid but I really do!"  
Louis just looked up and smiled at Harry who he loved too, he can't get over that fact that Harry had just said all those things he was still in utter shock. 

 

"Do you love me?" Harry asked moving steps closer to Louis eventually breaking the gap between the two.Their chests now touching with Harry's hand resting on the side of Louis' face.  
"I want to be able to give you everything you ever want in life,I would love you with every bone in my body, I want to be there for you any second of the day." Harry placed a piece of hair behind Louis ear,so gently a blush emerged on his cheeks .  
"Please say you love me to Louis because by the way your acting I truly feel like you do.." Harry said making Louis look in to his glossy emerald green eyes which emitted a love like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,this is the first thing I have ever writen,comments and kudos and always welcome x


End file.
